


Shaila and the Runaway Pussy

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Forced Orgasm, Living Clothes, Living Clothing, Living Fleshlight, Living Pussy, Living Vagina, Magic, Other, Rape, Talking Pussy, Talking Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: Celeste the Dark Fairy magically removes Shaila's pussy and puts it inside a fleshlight and proceeds to bring it to life.  Even though her pussy is removed she still feels everything that happens to it.





	Shaila and the Runaway Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff story to "Revenge of the Living Pussy".

It was nearing midnight, and Celeste the dark fairy came across a college dormitory where girls had been playing volleyball for several hours. Still giggling from the torment she put Lizzie through she hid in a nearby tree wearing the slyest of grins while scoping for her next prey.

\---

The girls decided to call it quits for the night since most of them had class the next morning. Shaila, in particular, had a test the next morning in psychology, and like the typical college freshman, she’d not yet studied for it. They all stepped out of the pool and headed toward the dorm except for Shaila, who had to go to the locker room to grab her stuff.

"Hey Jessica, I`ll be back in ten minutes. I left my stuff in the locker room." Shaila said as she waved her off.

"Take your time, I`m meeting James anyway," Jessica grinned.

"Where the hell are you two going this time of night?"

"All I know is I`m getting my freak on...woohooooo!" Jessica exclaimed as she skipped back toward the dorm.

James? Shaila thought. What happened to Brian? Todd? Keith? Jack? 

While She was friends with some of the sluttier girls at school, Shaila held higher standards for herself. Not that she was waiting for marriage or anything, but she didn`t find a new guy every week either. Not that she couldn`t have one; she was the hottest of her group by far. Her skin was lightly tanned, and her body was athletic and well-toned. Her brown hair was in a perpetual ponytail, and she had bright green eyes that could captivate anyone in her path.

When she got to the locker room, she decided to take a quick shower to wash the chlorine off her skin. As she walked in the community shower, she unclasped her pink top, revealing her beautiful full C-cup breasts as they flung free of the fabric. She ran her fingers down her petite waist to remove her pink bottoms, revealing the landing strip toward her tight mound.

“Hello, what have we here?” Celeste grinned.

While Shaila was distracted in the shower Celeste flew in through the upper window and headed to the locker where her clothes hung. She noticed Shaila’s black pantyhose and grinned deviously.

“These will work rather perfect.” Celeste giggled as she zapped the crotch of the pantyhose with her magic.

“Now to find an object to complete the portal spell.” Celeste flew out of the bathroom and toward the boy’s dormitory.

Shaila stepped out of the shower and dried herself off while walking toward her locker. She sighed when she saw her black cocktail dress, pantyhose, and high-heels. She put on her strapless bra and pulled up her pantyhose, which felt unusually snug against her crotch.

Ohh, I should've dried off better. They`ll all bunching up... Shaila thought.

She shrugged it off and slipped on her cocktail dress and shoes before walking outside toward her dorm. As she walked, she felt the pantyhose ride up her crotch.

"Damn it!" She attempted to pull the material out of her nether lips. The material wouldn`t budge. In fear of being seen with her hand up her dress, she began to walk faster. From behind a tree, Celeste held a fleshlight that she stole from a boy’s dorm room. She chanted something under her breath and put one hand over the fleshlight while pointing at Shaila with the other.

“Ungh… what the fuck?!” Shaila exclaimed as she felt a tingling sensation inside her. Unknown to her, her pantyhose had just released some magic into her pussy before the material crept out of her crotch. Completely freaked at this point, Shaila sprinted back to her dorm.

Proud of her accomplishment, Celeste watched as the fake pussy disappeared from the fleshlight and was replaced by Shaila’s. Celeste, then took a deep breath and breathed into the pussy, bringing it to life, just like she did Lizzie’s.

“Hello my new pet, how do you feel?” Celeste grinned.

“Oh wow, I feel amazing! I’m alive and I’m free!” Shaila’s pussy exclaimed with a tiny female voice.

“Indeed you are. Did you feel imprisoned by your owner?” Celeste grazed her hand across the pussy’s lips.

“You have no idea. She rarely ever dates and I can’t remember the last time she touched me. I need to be fucked. I crave to be fucked.” Shaila’s pussy pleaded.

“Well, now you can do just that. You don’t need Shaila anymore. Find you some horny young boy and fuck his brains out, then go play with your owner a bit.” Celeste held a hand over her mouth as she giggled while the enchanted fleshlight headed back to the boys’ dormitory with glee.

\---

Timothy had just gotten back to his dorm room after his Friday night D&D session, a typical Friday routine for him. He walked toward his side of the room and noticed his fleshlight in the window seal.

"Awww geez, not again. I was sure I put that up. I hope no one saw it." He grabbed it and set it next to his laptop on his desk.

When he powered on his laptop, the fleshlight sent a magical signal to it. He opened up his Outlook and a message titled "Shaila Wellington`s Shower". Timothy had a crush on Shaila and jumped to open the email.

"Holy hell..." He whispered to himself as the video popped open on his laptop. His manhood jumped to attention as this petite C-cupped beauty showered nude before him. He didn`t bother to check who sent it--at the moment didn`t care--the goods were there. He put some lubricant on his finger and slid it inside his fleshlight.

"Whoa..." He exclaimed. "Was this always..." A confused smile grew upon his face as his finger explored the magically realistic vagina. In fact, if he didn`t know any better, he could swear he felt it warm and contract around his finger. Unable to wait any longer, he lowered the fleshlight down to his aching member and began to slide it inside"¦

\---

Shaila had just made it back to her dorm more than freaked from the events that transpired on her way there. She had nearly fallen down several times as she felt strange movement between her legs, but it also felt like the cold night air had been concentrated on her vagina the whole time. She tried to pull off her pantyhose, but they wouldn`t budge.

"What the hell is up with these things?" She yelled in frustration.

All of a sudden, Shaila shrieked in horror. She felt a slimy finger explore her tight pussy. Her hand flew between her legs, but there was nothing there but the tight hose around her mound. She tried desperately to tug off her living pantyhose when she felt her bra contract and squeeze her breast. She was at a loss for words and could not utter a sound as she watched her bra move beneath her dress.

Despite her fear, these manipulations felt amazing and her hips bucked as the finger left and was shortly replaced with an unseen cock that had begun to slide against her nether lips...

\---

Shaila gasped as she felt the unseen cock ram itself inside her. Her bra was kneading and contracting her breast better than any lover she ever had. The cocktail dress began caressing and massaging her stomach. When she looked down she saw imprints of unseen fingers going down her body. She wanted to scream but everything felt so wonderful.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum!!!” Shaila exclaimed as she arched her back.

\---

Timothy was in awe at house real this fleshlight felt around his member. In fact, if he didn’t know any better, it seemed to be gripping his cock tighter and tighter with each plunge.

“Shit this is unreal… wait I have an idea”, he thought as he temporarily pulled the juicy pussy from his dick. He reached into his desk and pulled out two egg vibrators and inserted them into the bottom compartments of the fleshlight. He switched them on and the vibrations were so strong that the lips of the swollen pussy began to quiver.

“What the….”, he muttered under his breath as he saw juices begin to flow out of his unusually realistic sex toy. This, however, did not stop him as he slid his erect cock back in.

\---

Shaila laid confused on her bad as she felt the invisible cock retract from her pussy. Now frustrated and at the edge of orgasm, she attempts to reach down and massage her clit, but to no avail. The elastic on her pantyhose would not give and she could not slide her fingers inside. Then out of nowhere, Shaila shrieked as her pussy began to vibrate violently. The vibrations went from her outer lips to deep inside her wet cunt. Her body convulsed as her orgasm suddenly hit her like a freight train.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!”, she screamed. She desperately tried to reach inside her pussy to pull out this invader but the pantyhose would not budge. The sensation was too much but it would not relent. She tried ripping the pantyhose apart, but the fabric had somehow become supernaturally strong and puncturing it was impossible.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, GET OFF OF ME I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!” She screamed as she bucked herself off the bed and into the floor. She yelped again as the invisible cock invaded her vibrating cunt once more. This went on for five more minutes and as another painful orgasm rocked her body, she felt the cock cum inside her. The dick slowly retracted from her and the vibrations suddenly stopped. Out of breath, she laid on the floor, sweat dripping off of her.

“Thank God it stopped”, she said under her breath.

\---

After Timothy came, he slid his dick out of the enchanted toy, and he could’ve sworn he felt the pussy kiss his tip on the way out. He opened the fleshlight from the back and tried to remove the egg vibrators but noticed something rather odd.

“What the fuck?” He said as all he saw was what looked like actual flesh where the vibrators used to be. The vibrations stopped on their own and suddenly he lost his grip as the fleshlight jerked free from his hand and began to float in front of him.

“Wha… What the fucking hell?!” Timothy backed up and nearly fell off the bed.

“That was wonderful my dear boy and thank you so much for these wonderful vibrators. They are a part of me now and will be a great deal of fun.” Shaila’s pussy smiled.

“What the… you’re… you’re…” Timothy stammered.

“Alive? Yes, I think we’ve covered that. Calm down poor boy, we had a lot of fun, didn’t we? By the way, you just filled me with your cum I would say that we did hehe.” The fleshlight began to float out the window.

“Wa… wait, you’re leaving?” Timothy asked while falling out of the bed.

“Aw, I’ve got to love, but don’t worry, I’ve bestowed upon you a gift to keep you company.” Shaila’s pussy snickered as it flew out the window.

Suddenly, Timothy felt his dick twitch as it became hard again on its own and watch in stunned silence as it began to move on its own till it pointed at his face.

“Oh god…” Timothy muttered. Before he could do anything else, the tip of his dick began to vibrate just like an egg vibrator, quickly sending him to the edge of another orgasm.

\---

As Shaila laid on her bed panting from the experience her pantyhose slid down her legs on their own and slipped off her feet. She put her hand between her legs and shrieked when she felt that an important part of her was missing. She looked down to see that her genitalia was gone and screamed. It was as if she was a live mannequin that was not anatomically correct.

“Haven’t you figured it out by now? I’m not down there anymore. I’m free!” Shaila looked up for the source of the voice to see a floating fleshlight next to her dorm window. Her heart sank even further as she felt the phantom pussy lips moving every time the toy talked.

“I can’t help but notice every time I talk your hand goes between your legs. You can still feel me, can’t you?” Shaila’s pussy snickered.

“Yeah… what the hell? How are you…”Shaila was cut off as the vibrators in the fleshlight turned on causing her to yelp and fall back down on the bed.

“Wow, that just made this more fun. I didn’t know you could still feel me.” Shaila’s pussy laughed.

“I wanna play a game.” Shaila’s pussy smirked.

Shaila turned back over as the vibrators turned off.

“A game?” Shaila asked.

“Yep and the rules are simple. I’m going to hide in the boys’ dormitory and you’ve got to find me. Until you do I get to fuck every boy I find. You better hurry hehe.” Shaila’s pussy giggled as it flew back out the window.

Shaila fell down to her knees, wondering when this strange dream would be over.


End file.
